


Mirror

by Akayuki_sekai



Category: No Fandom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akayuki_sekai/pseuds/Akayuki_sekai
Summary: Kin apa kau membenciku?





	1. Prologue

Mirror  
prologue  
Mereka dilahirkan bersama di hari yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dari orang tua yang sama. Tapi ginta harus selalu berada dibelakang kinta. Di dalam bayangan kinta. Terlahir setelah kinta. Tumbuh lebih lemah, dengan kapasitas otak yang kurang dari kinta. Dan jadi anak yang jauh dari semua kualitas di banding kinta. Oke tentu saja orang tua mereka tidak berpikir seperti itu. mereka terlihat sama dimata mereka. Meskipun dimata orang mereka seperti lambang yin dan yang.   
Kinta merupakan apa yang orang deskripsikan sebagai lady killer. Rambut gelap, kulit pucat bersih. Dia tumbuh cukup tinggi terima kasih pada ayah mereka yang keturunan eropa. Badannya tegap dan atletis diusianya yang ke 16. Dia ketua osis di sekolah mereka. Dan juara umum sejak…. Sejauh yang ginta ingat.  
Kebalikan dari kinta. Ginta punya rambut pirang pucat. Kulit cerahnya tidak memiliki tone yang sama dengan orang asia timur kebanyakan. Iris matanya yang biru nyaris abu-abu metalik. Tapi postur tubuhnya benar-benar tipikal asia. Dia bertubuh kecil kurus. Tampak lebih seperti bocah dibanding pria muda yang segera lulus sekolah menengah. Di bidang olah raga ginta bukan seseorang yang menonjol. Dia hanya pintar dalam satu hal,lari. Practiced a lot, it seem. Di bidang akademik….well, dia terlalu aktif untuk memperhatikan gurunya di depan kelas. Dan satu hal yang paling ginta benci, guru-guru juga teman sekolah,dan nyaris semua orang yang dia kenal selalu membandingkannya dengan kinta. Note this; A.L.W.A.Y.S.  
“gin fokus!”geram kinta yang selalu dengan sabar membantu ginta dengan tugas sekolahnya.yang untungnya tidak sebanyak tugas sekolahnya sendiri. Mereka ada di tingkat yang sama dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Dia ada di jurusan science dan ginta di jurusan arts. Dan kinta punya tugas membantu ginta dengan pelajaran matematika, dan geologinya.  
Ginta seketika berbalik menoleh lagi pada kinta. Air hujan yang mengalir dikaca jendela memunculkan beberapa inspirasi lain diotaknya.dia mengangguk dan fokus ke soal aljabar di bukunya. Alisnya mengerut.  
“kin pernah tidak kau berpikir kenapa orang menggunakan huruf-huruf ini dalam perhitungan matematika?”  
Kinta menghela napas. Apa benar sesulit itu bagi adiknya untuk fokus. “pertama otouto” kata kinta pelan. Mengabaikan gumaman kesal ginta. Dia benci di panggil adik. “mereka menggunakan huruf itu untuk mempermudah mereka melakukan perhitungan”  
Kedua alis ginta masih berkumpul di tengah.”bagaimana?”  
Kinta menggaruk kepalanya sesaat. Serahkan pada ginta untuk memperumit segala hal yang sederhana.”bayangkan kalau huruf x ini adalah bilangan 267.038, lalu huruf y ini 529.881. bagaimana kau akan melakukan perhitungan ini?” kinta melihat mata ginta melebar. Oke,dia sudah mengerti. Dan saat perlahan kedua alisnya mengerut lagi kinta bersiap untuk pertanyaan ginta selanjutnya.  
“memangnya kita akan memerlukan perhitungan seperti ini untuk apa?”  
Kinta menghela napas lagi. Tugas matematikanya sendiri sepertinya harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama hari ini.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Kehidupan seseorang tidak pernah lepas dari drama apalagi. Kehidupan remaja. Drama favorite di kehidupan anak remaja adalah drama percintaan. Nah, drama percintaan ginta bukan drama korea dimana tokoh laki-laki dan perempuannya bermusuhan diawal dan penuh cinta kemudian. Bukan juga film boliwood yang dipenuhi cinta pada pandangan pertama. Gadis yang dia sukai, tidak begitu menyukainya…errr, lebih tepatnya benci melihatnya,dan belum akan berubah dalam waktu dekat ini, maybe one day. dan teman- teman gadis itu juga tidak menyukainya. Nama gadis itu hana. Pimpinan fans club kinta.  
“hana-chan, selamat pagi” sapa ginta saat dia lewat di depan kelas social study, Kelasnya hana dalam perjalanan kekelasnya sendiri. Setelah melarikan diri dari kinta yang harus mampir ke kantor guru di gedung utama sekolah mereka.  
“pagi gin” sapa balik hana. Dia tidak pernah kasar pada ginta. Seberapa looser-nya pun anak ini dia tetap saudaranya kinta. Hana harus jaga image.  
“potongan rambut barumu membuatmu lebih cantik hari ini” puji ginta dengan senyum manisnya yang ramah.  
Hana tertegun sesaat. Baru saja dia bertengkar dengan kaori karena sahabatnya tidak menyadari gaya baru dari poninya itu. “euhh..arigato” katanya ragu. Bagaimana ginta bisa tahu.  
“tentu saja kami selalu terlihat cantik” kata kaori yang datang mendekat bersama teman-temannya. “oh,mungkin kau juga perlu melakukan sesuatu yang baru pada rambutmu. Cat gelap mungkin akan sedikit lebih baik. Kau akan terlihat seperti kinta sedikit.”  
Hana memperhatikan keceriaan dan kehangatan di mata biru ginta pelan-pelan hilang.  
“atau mungkin tidak. Sekilaspun tidak akan mirip. hmmm, chibi?”   
Tawa gadis-gadis itu meledak. Sebelum mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan ginta yang diam melihat paping batu yang menutupi halaman sekolah mereka. Tidak sempat melihat hana yang berbalik melihatnya saat berjalan dengan gangnya.  
“hei-hei lihat siapa ini. Kau tersesat chibi?”  
Ginta mendongak pada kakak kelasnya yang semester lalu disingkirkan kinta dari posisi ketua tim judo. Ginta selalu berpikir bagaimana kinta bisa menjatuhkan jelmaan gorilla itu. mengingat kinta itu angka satu. Okay, angka satu yang cukup tebal. Dan gotaru adalah angka nol yang besar dan tebal.   
“sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak sadar sudah berjalan sampai kebun binatang”  
Gotaru dan dua temannya yang tidak jauh lebih kecil darinya itu diam.jelas tidak mengerti kalimat celaan ginta.  
“well, ini tidak mungkin tempat lain. Lagi pula ada tiga gorilla di depanku” kata ginta tersenyum lebar saat gotaru menggeram. Gorilla exactly.  
“dan kau akan tahu seperti apa gorilla mengamuk , chibi!!!”  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Satu hari lagi yang harus dia rayakan . terima kasih pada ginta yang menyapa hana, para gadis itu tidak sadar kinta lewat saat menuju kelasnya tadi. Dia tidak takut pada mereka, hell no. hanya tidak begitu suka pada gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Dia lebih suka gadis yang seperti momoko.  
“ohayo momo-chan” sapa kinta ramah. Hampir persis seperti saat ginta menyapa hana.  
“fuck off kinta!”   
Ya..ya.. momoko itu bukan gadis manis. Dia agak sedikit tomboy. Lebih dari sedikit sebenarnya. Dia satu-satunya perempuan di tim judo yang berhasil merobohkan kinta,itupun hanya sekali. Dan momoko tidak suka fakta yang terakhir.  
Kinta menatap gadis berambut coklat itu dia punya iris yang mirip ginta. Tapi dengan proporsi yang terbalik. Warna abu-abu mendominasi warna biru. Memang bukan hal aneh untuk seorang berdarah asing bersekolah di sekolah mereka tapi bagi kinta untuk mewarisi selera ibu mereka…  
“kau lihat apa??!!” tantang momoko galak malah membuat kinta tersenyum.  
Betapa cantiknya momoko saat marah. Rasanya tidak akan ada yang bisa merusak harinya yang indah. Pikiran kinta buyar saat melihat ginta di kejar gotaru dan kedua teman besarnya di halaman.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mereka pada dasarnya mirip. Hanya saja punya pewarnaan yang berbeda. Sekarang dengan wajah kinta memerah begiitu ginta membayangkan apa dia akan terlihat seperti itu kalau rambutnya hitam. Uh… benar-benar menyebalkan kenapa dia harus membayangkan hal itu. wajah para fans kinta melintas di pikirannya terutama hana dan kaori. Apa tidak ada satupun yang mau benar-benar menyukainya tanpa memandangnya sebagai saudara seorang kinta?  
“kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan aku bicara!”  
Bentakan kinta membawa ginta kembali dari lamunannya. Berapa lama dia disana? Berapa lama kinta memarahinya? Dimana susternya?  
“gin? Kau tidak apa-apa?”Tanya kinta cemas. Ginta kelihatan pucat dan dia terlihat agak bingung. “gin? Apa gotaru memukul kepalamu dengan keras?”   
Barusan saat kinta berhasil menyusul ginta, gotaru sudah berhasil menyudutkan saudaranya itu di kebun belakang. Kinta tidak benar-benar suka berlari. Terlebih mengejar ginta yang bisa berlari dengan cepat dan bermanufer seperti mobil ferari. ketiga gorilla itu sepertinya sudah memukul ginta beberapa kali saat kinta menyerang mereka dari belakang. Dia tidak peduli dengan jabatan ketua osis yang baru dia duduki diawal semester kemarin. Dari awal dia sudah dengan jelas menegaskan siapapun yang berani menyentuh saudaranya akan berhadapan dengannya.  
“think so…”gumam ginta pelan” benjolnya baru terasa sakit sekarang setelah kau tanyakan”  
“berapa kali sudah kubilang menjauh dari gorilla itu…”  
Dan omelan kinta dimulai lagi. Kinta benar-benar bawel  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kinta duduk di kelasnya sementara guru biologinya menjelaskan soal genetika. Pada kehamilan bayi kembar seperti mereka kemungkinan percampuran gen sangat mungkin terjadi. Apalagi dengan ras kedua orang tua mereka yang berbeda. Dan dari sekian banyak kemungkinan percampuran dan mereka malah terlahir seperti ini. Dia sendiri lahir dengan perawakan ras Eurasia dan pewarnaan mongoloid. Dan ginta sebaliknya. Kadang dia pun berpikir seandainya dia yang terlahir dengan warna rambut seperti ginta. Mungkin dia akan jadi copian ayahnya, trough and trough… hehe….  
“kinta apa kau tidak keberatan membagi hal lucu yang kau temukan dari penjelasanku?” Tanya guru biologinya yang kinta pikir lebih cocok mengajar arkeologi. Oh, dia tidak perlu membawa diagram atau gambar kalau mengajar.  
Kinta menatap temen-temannya yang meenatapnya sekarang beberapa diantaranya nyengir meledek. Dia hampir tersenyum saat momoko menoleh. Tapi kinta berusaha tampak serius lagi. Momoko benar-benar tidak baik untuk keberlangsungan imagenya. “maafkan saya sensei, saya hanya berpikir apakah ada kemungkinan saya dan saudara saya terlahir identik mengingat kedua orang tua kami dari ras yang berbeda?”  
Guru tuanya tampak berpikir sejenak “untuk masalah itu…”pelajaran berlanjut dan kinta menepuk pundaknya sendiri secara imajinatif ‘kau memang jenius, kin. Jenius’  
Kinta duduk tegak lagi saat momoko menoleh lagi padanya. Memasang senyuman yang dia kopy dari ginta, dia berusaha terlihat semanis mungkin. Momoko mengangkat buku tulisnya setelah melirik sana-sini menunjukan tulisan yang cukup besar untuk dibaca kinta dari seberang kelas.  
‘bagaimana ginta? Dia terluka?’  
Alis kinta mengerut. Momoko dengan suka rela memulai pembicaraan secara sipil dengannya itu jarang. Tapi dia malah menanyakan ginta. Uggh… betapa dia membenci ginta saat ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Kinta duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan momoko. Orang tua mereka yang buru- buru kembali dari ‘pekerjaan’ mereka sekarang sedang ada di ruangan dokter. Kinta belum bisa mengusir bayangan ginta yang terbaring di lantai dengan tubuh yang panas dan wajah yang sangat pucat.  
“aku membayangkan beberapa hari ini. Kemana saja kau? Ada apa dengan kalian?” momoko menatap kinta sesaat sebelum menatap kopi kaleng di tangannya. “sesuatu yang besar pasti terjadi sampai kau mengabaikan adikmu”  
‘ginta… ginta…ginta…’ lama lama kinta jadi kesal. Oke, kinta tahu dia salah dan kekanak-kanakan. Dan sikapnya berakibat fatal. Tapi bukan salahnya juga ginta tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Momoko tidak perlu terus menerus mempermasalahkan ini.  
“sejak awal aku selalu mengagumi kakaknya ginta. Ginta banyak menceritakan tentang kakaknya setiap kali dia menunggunya selesai latihan judo. Ginta bilang kakaknya selalu sabar menghadapinya yang lamban belajar. Selalu sabar menghadapi pertanyaan bodohnya. Tidak sekalipun kakaknya mengeluh katanya. Dia hanya bisa merasa normal saat bersama kakaknya” dari sudut matanya momoko melihat kinta yang terdiam kaku. “sampai sekarang pun aku masih terpesona melihat kasih sayang kakaknya kinta”

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

“mungkin anda bisa memindahkan ginta ke sekolah lain. Seperti yang pernah saya singgung pada pertemuan kita sebelumnya, tuan, nyonya,” kata dr kimura yuko, seorang psikiater anak. “terkadang bagi ginta berada di dekat kinta malah akan berdampak negatif. Secara sengaja ataupun tidak orang-orang di sekitar mereka akan mulai membandingkan mereka. Itu adalah reaksi normal lingkungan atas keberadaan orang kembar seperti kinta dan ginta. Bukan hanya kembar identik, justru karena mereka terlalu berbeda lingkungan mereka akan mencari-cari persamaan yang bisa menghubungkan mereka sebagai anak kembar”  
Saat seperti ini setiap orang tua akan merasa seperti orang bodoh. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir hal seperti itu mungkin akan terjadi.tapi semua yang dikatakan dokter itu masuk akal. Dan dibandingkan secara konstan dengan orang lain jelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Krisis jati diri adalah resiko yang paling sering muncul. Sampai disana mereka tahu. Dan apa yan mungkin muncul dari krisis jati diri itu yang tidak ingin mereka tahu. Rasanya mereka ingin bergidik jika memikirkan itu.   
“kami mengerti” dan keputusan telah di buat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Hubungan kinta dan ginta tidak pernah kembali seprti dulu. Kinta terlalu merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi. Sedang kan ginta sepenuhnya berubah dia jadi susah bicara. Pada siapapun bahkan orang tua mereka. Segera setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ginta dipindahkan dari sekolahnya, dan itu membuat kinta dan ginta jarang bertemu. Kinta harus berangkat lebih pagi dari ginta dan pulang dua jam setelah ginta karena latihan judonya. Terkadang saat dia pulang pun ginta tidak ada di rumah. Kinta hanya menemukkan memo yang memberitahunya kalau ginta keluar rumah untuk jogging. Seperti halnya sore itu. kinta menatap cemas kelangit sore yang semakin gelap.   
“gin…”  
Ginta menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. Itu hana yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Tangannya menggenggam erat payung besar berwarna merah. Hana mendekat berdiri di dekat ginta yang basah kuyup.  
“sedang apa kau duduk di bawah hujan begini?” hana cemas. Dengan tulus merasa cemas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat ginta disudut tersepi taman kota itu. ginta tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan ataupun sapaannya lagi. Bagi hana ginta terlihat muram. Redup. Seperti matahari yang perlahan terbenam. “ ada apa denganmu gin?”  
Tanpa menjawab ginta perlahan bangun dan berlari menjauh melanjutkan larinya.  
Lari…. Lari..lari..ginta ingin terus berlari saat dia berlari otaknya akan menjadi kosong. Dia tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun. Saat berlari ginta tidak akan jadi beban untuk siapapun kecuali kedua kakinya sendiri dan jalanan yang dia pijak. Dia tidak perlu merepotkan orang lain. Karena ginta tahu benar caranya berlari. Karena itu ginta selalu ingin tetap berlari.  
Kinta tersentak mendengar suara pintu depan yang tertutup. Dia berlari keluar dari dapur dan mendapati ginta yang sedang melepas sepatunya die pan pintu.  
“gin, makanan sudah ku siapkan di meja. Makanlah dulu.” Kinta menunggu jawaban dari ginta yang sedang menyimpan sepatunya di rak.”kau ada tugas tidak? Mau kerjakan bersama?”  
Gina berhenti terdiam sebentar sebelum mendongak menatap kinta dan tersenyum tipis. “it’s okay, kau tidak perlu membantuku mengerjakan tugasku lagi. Di sekolahku yang baru tidak seperti sekolah kita yang dulu. Pelajaran kami masih jauh lebih mudah. Jadi aku bisa mengerjakanya sendiri sekarang.”  
Kinta diam saja saat ginta melewatinya untuk naik kelantai dua menuju kamarnya. Mundur selangkah hingga bersandar ke tembok kinta memerosotkan dirinya ke lantai. Duduk diam di depan pintu. “ma apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku ingin adikku kembali.” Gumamnya pelan.


	5. Chapter 5

Kebiasaan baru ini dimulai beberapa hari setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Tepatnya setelah hari pertamanya di sekolah baru. Ya … di kelas barunya ada seorang yang bernama kotaro. Dia tidak lain adalah adik dari gutaro…. The gorilla. Yang entah bagaimana langsung mengenalinya sebagai adik seorang kinta yang mengalahkan kakaknya di judo. Tentu saja pada detik itu juga kotaro mentasbihkan dirinya sebagai official bully untuk ginta. Dan kotaro yang lebih pintar dari kakaknya tidak hanya menghindari areal yang telihat saat kontak fisik tapi juga punya serangan verbal yang lebih tajam dan bervariasi.dan dari sanalah kebiasaan baru ginta dimulai. Dia akan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya di tengah malam dan tidak berani lagi untuk kembali tidur kalau-kalau siksaan dalam mimpinya akan berlanjut.   
Stress dan kurang tidur benar- benar berefek besar pada kemampuan keseharian ginta. Salah satunya nafsu makannya yang nyaris tidak lagi ada.  
“gin, makanlah lebih cepat nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah.”tegur mamanya yang telah lebih dulu selesai sarapan. Kinta sudah berangkat sekolah dengan papa sejam yang lalu. Dan mama pun kelihatan buru- buru. Dulu mereka selalu berangkat bersama. Tapi sekarang sekolah ginta di mulai sejam setelah sekolah kinta dan jam kantor papa sehingga mama memundurkan jam kantornya agar bisa menemani ginta sampai ia berangkat sekolah.  
“kalau mama buru-buru berangkatlah duluan gin bisa membereskan semua sendiri.”gumam ginta pelan moodnya benar- benar suram pagi ini. Memaksa dirinya tersenyum ginta mendongak menatap mamanya. “mulai besok mama berangkat saja dengan papa dan kin lagi pula sekolah gin dekat”  
“kau yakin tidak apa-apa?”Tanya mama ragu. Tapi senyuman dn anggukan gin memaksa mama untuk percaya.  
Sejak hari itu ginta tidak pernah sarapan lagi. Dia juga menghindari kantin saat makan siang. Memilih sembunyi di atap untuk menghindari kotaro dan gengnya. Ginta yang sejak awal memang memiliki fisik yang lemah semakin terpuruk dengan pola makannya yang kacau itu.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mata kinta menyipit menatap adiknya yang sedang menjemur pakaian di hadapannya. Memang sudah kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk melakukan laundry bersama di hari minggu. Dan entah perasaanya saja atau apa tapi kinta merasa ginta jauh lebih kurus dari yang dia ingat. Dia lebih sering memakai sweater di rumah. Dan …..  
“hei!!!!” seru ginta saat kinta tiba-tiba menarik bajunya dan memperhatikan perutnya. Ginta refleks melompat mundur berusaha lepas dari cengkraman kinta. Tapi kinta yang jauh lebih besar dan kuat darinya itu puny ide lain. Dia justru membanting ginta dengan pelan ke tanah dengan gerakan karate. Duduk diatas perut adiknya kinta menarik lepas baju ginta. Dan yang ia temukan benar-benar membuatnya terpaku. Seluruh tubuh ginta lebam dan membiru dimana- mana.  
“siapa?”geram kinta,bahkan terlalu kesal untuk membentuk kalimat yang lebih jelas. Lebih kesal lagi saat ginta hanya diam kedua matanya tertutup erat begitu pun mulutnya. “siapa?”bentak kinta. Air mata mengalir dari mata ginta yang terpejam semakin erat. Mulutnya terkatup erat. Tidak ada jawaban yang kinta dapat dari ginta pagi itu. ginta berlari pergi kekamarnya dan tidak turun hingga besokya.

======================================

“uuhuk…uhuk..!!!!”  
Kinta tersentak bangun. Itu suara ginta. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia kurang sehat. Mama sudah berkali-kali memintanya untuk tidak sekolah tapi dia bilang minggu ini mereka ada ujian semester.mereka selalu cemas pada ginta terutama sekarang karena ginta semakin jarang bicara dan tambah kurus. Sudah seminggu ini pula ginta tidak keluar untuk jogging sorenya. Saat kinta pulang dia mendapati adiknya tertidur di kamarnya. Dan sekarang tengah malam. Tadi mama dan papa meyuruh kinta memastikan adiknya makan malam karena mereka ada undangan pesta dari atasan papa. Tapi sampai kinta sendiri ketiduran ginta belum juga bangun.  
Melompat dari kasurnya kinta mengendap kekamar ginta. Ginta tidak ada di kamarnya tapi di kamar mandi yang ada di ujung lorong lantai 2 tempat kamar mereka berdua berada. Ginta muntah-muntah di toilet. Bersimpuh dilantai dan mencengkram porcelen dengan kuat. Tak heran jika dia terlonjak saat tangan kinta mengusap lembut punggungnya. Telinganya berdenging cukup keras. Perlahan ginta menoleh. Pandanganya buram. napasnya pun masih tersengal.  
“sudah? “ Tanya kinta lembut. “ayo bangun, kau menggigil. Lantainya dingin.” Perlahan kinta mengangkat tubuh ginta berdiri. Tapi kaki ginta tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia lemas dan sepenuhya menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada kinta.”gin?” panggil kinta pada adiknya yang diam dan tidak merespon. Cemas kinta langsung mengangkat tubuh ginta dan menggendongnya. Alisnya semakin mengkerut. Ginta terasa jauh lebih ringan dari yang dia ingat.  
“ayo kita kekamarmu”   
Ginta sama sekali tidak bergeming saat di gedong kakaknya keranjangnya bahkan hingga kinta kembali dari dapur dan menyodorkan teh hangat di bawah hidungnya.  
“gin ,ayo minum agar tenggorokanmu terasa enakan”  
Dengan perlahan ginta mengalihkan pandangannya dari teh yang di sodorkan kinta ke wajah cemas kakaknya. “kau membenciku?”  
“apa maksudmu gin? Tentu saja aku tidak membencimu? Kenapa aku harus membencimu?” gin ini bicara aneh apa sih ?  
“karena aku membencimu”  
Kinta terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ginta membencinya?  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
